


铁血柔情/Big Softie

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 身为前陆军游骑兵、街头警察，现小瀑布城最坚硬强悍的警探之一，Jim Ellison怎么会变成这样？（中文字数约3500）





	铁血柔情/Big Softie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Big Softie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838081) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



Summary：身为前陆军游骑兵、街头警察，现小瀑布城最坚硬强悍的警探之一，Jim Ellison怎么会变成这样？

 

瓢泼大雨倾泻而下。

Sandburg难得主动申请待在卡车里，偎着热烘烘的取暖器，享受缤纷薯条。

Pence Fordham宾馆对面的顶楼上，Jim嚼着散发潮气的汉堡，盯紧对面房间的同时按下胃里的翻滚：他所监视的诈骗犯Fordham 正在房间里纵饮，吸毒，狎妓。可怜的女孩们像破布娃娃一般，Jim甚至确定有几个还未成年。

虽然披着斗篷，细碎的水珠仍然坚持不懈地想钻进Jim的领口，非常恼人。

终于，Fordham 拨出一个电话，那正是Jim等待良久的东西。Jim集中精神侧耳细听，同时遵循Blair教他的方法——用手掌持续摩擦栏杆上的磨砂柏油纸，以免陷入神游。（注1）

电话结束，Jim举起潮湿的望远镜，其实只是为了装装样子——西蒙对案子十分紧张，Jim甚至为了这次任务去上了唇语课。放下望远镜，Jim接通无线电，“Sandburg，记下我说的：明天中午，Pence Fordham宾馆，Scholia会和Fordham接头，我们到时可以一网打尽。完毕。”

“干得漂亮，Jim！你要撤了吗？……完毕？”Sandburg姗姗补充。

“是的，准备回来了。在我的座位上准备一条毛巾，我不希望我的车遭受和我一样的灾难。完毕。”

“没问题，Jim。”Blair欢快的声音。

Jim一口解决剩下的汉堡，系紧腰间的粗呢工具包，正了正斗篷，走向安全出口。

他正穿过一条狭窄的巷子，忽然，透过厚重的雨幕，有什么声音传来。

“咪呜——咪呜——”

微弱，就在附近，也许是什么受困的小动物。

不，只是小猫幼崽在呼唤它们的妈妈，她很快会回去照看她的孩子。Jim对自己说，继续向前。

他想象着回到卡车里，坐在Blair身边，一起享受热乎乎的取暖器……然后他又听到了。

“咪呜——咪呜——”

甚至还没刻意去做，视线已经跟随听觉锁定了位置：一个潮湿的硬纸盒子，底部积了一层水，几只小猫幼崽无助地挤成一团。

视线之内没有猫妈妈。很明显，某个混蛋把一整盒小猫扔在了垃圾堆。

Jim考虑是否直接和Blair开车回家，不去管这些小猫——不，他做不到。

他叹了口气，小步跑向垃圾堆。

:::

“Jim？你夹着什么？”

“没什么，以及闭嘴，Sandburg。”

Jim把座位往前拽了拽，露出后面的载货仓，他脱下斗篷放进去，然后把硬纸盒端放其上，雨水抓住机会顺着他的后背蜿蜒而下。

他抓起座位上的毛巾，给小猫擦干。纸盒里一阵骚乱，但很快平息下来，“咪呜”变成听起来快乐一些的“喵嗷”。有两只小猫甚至惬意地打起呼噜，细嫩的软毛蹭着他的手指，一阵奇异的刺激感爬上他的胳膊。

他抬起头，Blair正靠在椅背上，无声地大笑。

Jim粗声粗气地说，“够了啊，它们被人扔在垃圾堆等死，我能怎么办？”

Blair举起双手，“冷静！我什么也没说，伙计。”

Jim捡起毛巾想垫在座位上，但发现上面沾满了白色和黑色的细毛。他做了个厌恶的表情，把毛巾扔在猫咪团上，一无所知的猫崽们仍此起彼伏地继续“呼噜呼噜”的大合唱。

小心翼翼地把座椅推回原位，Jim向Blair投去一个警告的眼神，这才坐进车里，关紧车门。上帝保佑，他得用吸尘器清理整个车厢了。

“我们最好找个宠物店停一下，猫咪幼崽需要专门的食物配方。”一上路，Blair就积极建言，他似乎对整件事异常兴奋。

Jim咬了咬牙。

“等给它们找到新家就好啦。”Blair欢乐地搭上Jim的座椅后背，拍拍他的肩膀，“噢，对了，还需要一个猫砂盆。”

Jim为脑海里的画面皱起鼻子。

“还有玩具，或者带铃铛的小玩意儿。”

Jim抖了一下。

“哈，铃铛铃铛。”Blair咯咯地笑起来。

这个小混蛋。

:::

Jim最终在关于铃铛的论战中获胜，代价是为从宠物店买的大堆玩意儿付款。说真的，为什么猫咪幼崽的食物竟然比人类成人的食物还贵？没有法律管管这事儿？

Jim跟在Blair身后，抱着大堆猫咪用品上楼。Blair正拎着它们的新窝，轻声细语地咕哝什么，他一步一个台阶，避免惊扰已经进入梦乡的猫咪。

“Jim，别重踏步。”

“我没重踏步。”

“你有，你烦躁的时候就喜欢重踏步。”

Jim想反驳，但Blair在唇前竖起一根食指，然后指指猫崽——它们正闭着眼睛紧紧依偎，在信任和舒适中安眠。Jim忽然忘了自己要说什么，只好默默转身，蹑手蹑脚地去开门。

“把它们放在壁炉边吧。”Blair轻声说，“婴儿在模拟子宫的环境里更容易入睡，所以如果让它们听着一些心跳声……”

“Sandburg——”

“——比如一个滴滴答答的闹钟。”Blair说，把豪华猫窝放在壁炉旁，点起壁炉的生火器，然后拉上窗帘，继续说，“或者把你的白噪音发生器借给它们？”

Jim开始闷吼。

“当我没说。”Sandburg莞尔。

Jim的脚似乎推动着他去看看那些猫咪，于是他坐到沙发扶手上，低头观察。比起前不久满身泥水、皮包骨头的可怜相，现在它们看上去蓬松丰盈，快乐而满足。Jim满意地点点头。

“瞧瞧，我们的哨兵先生在检视他的部落呢。”Jim抬头，抓到正掩口偷笑的Blair。这孩子今晚真的很兴奋。

“那么我们的观察员先生最好挪动屁股去把猫砂盆装好，如果我闻到什么不好的气味，你就得小心了。”

猫窝里突然传出响声，一只有着老虎一样斑纹的小猫——Jim一开始就认定这只会是一个麻烦制造者——“喵喵喵”地叫起来，似乎在寻找什么东西，但是绊倒在猫窝边。她……Jim低头确认了一下，嗯，是他，眼睛睁开一条缝，但似乎足以定位到Jim。他向前爬了两步，撞到Jim的手指，于是用两只爪子攀住面前的大“爪子”，啃咬起来。

“别……我想我们最好赶快准备一个奶瓶。”Jim感觉脸有些发痒，才意识到自己正在小猫的骚扰下微笑。

“咳，你这家伙真是坚持不懈呢。”他在猫窝边盘腿坐下，开始和两只凶猛的小爪子“拔河”。但小猫并没有挠他，只是挂在他的手上继续舔咬，露出粉红色的猫舌头。

“来了！”Blair走过来跪在Jim旁边，把奶瓶的瓶帽拧紧，瓶帽很小，有点像儿童玩具，末端是一个微型奶嘴。Jim一手拎起小老虎，一手接过奶瓶，小猫崽好像知道他在做什么，自觉地抓住奶瓶开始享受大餐。

Jim扶着猫咪，感到胸中有一种奇异的力量在拉扯他。他偏头看向一旁微笑的Blair，后者也看着他，蔚蓝色的眼睛里有种Jim无法言明的东西。

Jim转头看看正在努力吮吸的小猫，又看看Blair，想不通自己什么时候变成了第二个Blair。

他做过陆军游骑兵，经历过战争，从腥风血雨里幸存，他还做过街头警察，那段时光让他变得更加坚硬无情。倒不是说他不认为自己是个好人，或者一个好的朋友，但到底什么时候开始，他变成一个会把迷途羔羊捡回家的老好人？

他觉得这得怪Blair，毕竟Blair是他捡回家的第一只迷途羔羊，并且一住就不走了。

不，他在自欺欺人。

Jim摸摸小猫的脑袋，感受指尖柔软的触感和欢快地呼噜。他重新抬头看向Blair，这一次没有收敛自己脸上的笑容。

“大笨蛋。”Blair小声说，声音里有喜悦在跳动，蔚蓝色的眼睛里又浮现那种无法言明的东西。

“嗯哼，”Jim侧身靠近他，“过来。”

“干嘛？”

Jim很肯定Blair知道他要干嘛，不过既然他要听，他也不介意说出来。“大笨蛋想吻你。”

蔚蓝色的眼睛一瞬间睁得更大，又顽皮地眯起，“如果我不想呢？”

“Sandburg——”Jim把怀里的小猫揣得更紧，朝Blair眨眨眼，“我正坐在这里，抱着一只小猫咪，我想吻你。”

啪，Blair抬起一只手盖住眼睛，“这很有说服力，Ellison。我简直无法反驳。”

“那就别反驳。”

Jim感觉心跳有点加速，他等待着，直到Blair双手搭上他的肩膀，倾身过来。

需要抬头看Blair的感觉很奇怪，但Jim觉得自己喜欢这样，尤其当Blair轻轻贴上他的嘴唇，温柔地吻他，不疾不徐，辗转缠绵，退开一点，又再次贴上来。如果Jim的手空闲着，他会探进Blair的长发，把他拉得更近，深深地吻他，但现在他的手正被一团毛茸茸占据着，所以他让这个吻继续轻柔地，绵密地，不疾不徐地。

当他们分开，Jim发现Blair正紧闭双眼，享受欢愉——正如他手里的小猫。

他的心脏在胸膛砰砰跳动，但他试图表现得镇定，“还不错，Sandburg。”

Blair锤了一下他的肩膀，“‘不错’？我会让你知道什么叫‘不错’，白痴！”

Jim做了个鬼脸，“‘白痴’？是‘亲爱的’意思吗？”

“哼哼。”Blair轻哼，却止不住脸上的笑容。

忽然，小猫蠕动起来，接着Jim感到手掌一阵温热和潮湿。

“噢，糟糕！Sandburg，猫砂盆！”

“我觉得猫砂盆也太迟啦。”Blair大笑。

“拿来，至少让他看看。”Jim挣扎着站起身，手里还握着湿乎乎的小猫崽。

“哈，不知道这样有没有用。”Blair开始在他们拎回来的大堆东西里翻找。

随后，他们给小麻同学——“麻烦制造者”的简称——展示了猫砂盆的用法，才把它放回猫窝。Jim洗了手，换上干净的T恤和裤子，然后回到猫窝旁，和Blair一起看里面蠕动的毛球。

时不时，Blair会凑近亲吻Jim的脖颈，Jim则以鼻尖轻触Blair的额头，或者吻他的嘴唇，一切都缓慢而从容不迫。

很新奇，但也很自然。也许他一直是这样一个人，总是发现无助的猫咪幼崽和无法抗拒的人类学家，把他们带回家。

哼，老好人。

那天晚上，Jim知道小猫们会得到他的白噪音发生器作伴。

但是，如果以Blair每晚在他身旁作伴作为交换，似乎也不赖？

（完）

注1：源自电视剧里的设定。哨兵的五感（视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉、味觉）异常强大，但当过度集中到某一种感官能力上时，可能会陷入神游，对身边的事物失去感知，难以自主恢复。同时使用两种或以上感官能力能减缓这种情况，比如文里Jim使用听觉的同时，加上了触觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译的叨叨时间。
> 
> 之前的几篇，丛林妄想、人类学家宣言、诅咒，里面的Jim似乎都迷之懵逼脸，“我梦到强奸Blair，WTF？”“Blair梦到新年精灵，WTF？”“Blair变成了女人，WTF？！”
> 
> 所以想翻一篇重申哨兵的“英明神武”，看到本文的开头就觉得十分适合，“前陆军游骑兵、街头警察，现小瀑布城最坚硬强悍的警探之一……”
> 
> 看完发现，嗯，好像也不是“英明神武”（无法挽救了？），是铁汉柔情呀^^
> 
> 感谢作者，精彩美味是TS和原作者的，词不达意是我的：）


End file.
